


To Build a Home

by CTippy



Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Fanvid, Multi, Video
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-22
Updated: 2020-09-22
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:40:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 30
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26599933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CTippy/pseuds/CTippy
Summary: A Schitt's Creek Tribute. Song: To Build a Home by The Cinematic Orchestra.
Relationships: Alexis Rose & David Rose, Alexis Rose & Johnny Rose, Alexis Rose & Moira Rose, David Rose & Moira Rose, Johnny Rose/Moira Rose, Moira Rose & Jocelyn Schitt, Patrick Brewer/David Rose, Stevie Budd & David Rose, Theodore "Ted" Mullens/Alexis Rose
Comments: 26
Kudos: 40





	To Build a Home

**Author's Note:**

> I finally managed to finish this video and I guess it was ready at the right time considering the very recent wins at the Emmy for the show and the main cast. I'm really happy I got to make this tribute to such a great show, I hope these Emmy wins will push more people to watch it.

[Like and/or reblog on Tumblr](https://ctippygraphics.tumblr.com/post/629978354390532096/this-is-a-place-where-i-dont-feel-alone-this-is)\- Please, [like](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lUHx3ATgR9A&ab_channel=CTippy) and/or [subscribe](https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCrkHVARDi-WTk_z9a5fqyzg?) to support my channel

Follow me on: [Twitter](https://twitter.com/CTippy90) \- [Instagram](https://www.instagram.com/ctippy90/) \- [DeviantArt](https://www.deviantart.com/chiaratippy)  
  
[You can show your support by making a donation](https://ko-fi.com/ctippy)


End file.
